ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Rayve
Keith Rayve is an actor who was a regular background performer in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager. He also appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and . Rayve was an occasionally stand-in for Brent Spiner on The Next Generation and returned into this occupation for the feature films , , and . In addition, he served as stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill on the last five seasons of Voyager and played a Borg in the theme park movie Borg Invasion 4D. Rayve was photographed as a Romulan for the promo photo of Star Trek: The Experience on along with fellow regular background actress Cameron. He may once have played a Vulcan; a ring with Vulcan letters sold at It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay was listed as being worn by him. A costume worn by him and McNeill in the episode was also sold off on eBay for US$1,625.00. The costume tag reads P.D. Paris, which means photo double for Paris (McNeill). In addition a red Starfleet distressed uniform from was also sold off on IAW. According to the call sheets, Rayve was scheduled to appear in the fourth season episode in corridor scenes and in the fifth season episodes , , and in scenes in Ten Forward and in the episode in corridor scenes but was either not filmed or cut from the final episodes. Rayve had guest appearances in the television series NYPD Blue (1995, starring Gordon Clapp and guest starring Matthew Faison, Tim de Zarn, and Lawrence Pressman), where he played Miles Belgrade, and as a Guy in line in the Frasier episode A Passing Fancy (2001, with Kelsey Grammer). In 2000 he shot the comedy Dating Service in Los Angeles, alongside Sue Henley and Brent Spiner, and produced by Lemuel Perry. Rayve also wrote the script and directed this movie. Rayve is married to fellow Star Trek: Voyager background actress and stand-in Susan Henley; they have one child. Star Trek appearances File:Conn officer, 2367.jpg|Command division ensign Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Borg drone 4, 2366.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Kelp bud, Plankton loaf, Sea berry.jpg|Hand double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior 1, 2368.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Keith Rayve, A Matter of Time.jpg|Hand double for Matt Frewer (uncredited) File:Unnamed Voyager command disappears.jpg|Command division crewman Star Trek: Voyager Recurring character (uncredited) File:Borg probe drone 1 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Borg Queen's drone 1 2375.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Vorta on DS9 in 2375 2.jpg|Vorta (uncredited) File:Queen's aide 2.jpg|Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) File:Borg drone 3, tactical cube 138.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Holographic Borg 2377.jpg|Holographic Borg (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 12.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Keith Rayve, Q2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Keith Rayve, Borg Invasion 4D.jpg|Borg Borg Invasion 4D (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as a Starfleet officer ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as a Command division crewman ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work * Stand-in for Brent Spiner **''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (occasionally, season 3-7) ** ** ** * Stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill **''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Season 3-7) * Stand-in for different actors ** as utility stand-in ** as additional stand-in for Colm Meaney ** as stand-in for David Paul Needles ** as stand-in for Robert Picardo and Dwight Schultz External links * *Keith Rayve picture Rayve, Keith Rayve, Keith Rayve, Keith Rayve, Keith Rayve, Keith Rayve, Keith es:Keith Rayve